migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Ada Vaavwil
"I saw you, and there was some people I didn’t recognize standing next to you. You were all big and grown up, standing in a ring of sand and blood. There was people all around you, sitting up high watching you like you were some kind of hero, and when you listened close, you could hear them chanting your name ‘Strux,Strux,Strux!’. They must have got you mixed up with someone else, because you’ve been my big brutha for nine years and I’ve never once seen someone yell your name other than Old Man Finley to get you out of his apple orchards!" - Ada Vaavwil "I’ve seen so many things. So much killing, so much dying. I’ve seen you, big brutha, you and your friends. I’ve seen you standing in a cell of darkness and secrets. I’ve also seen the choice you will have to make one day, between the darkness and the light. Garthok's path is alone now. As is yours big brutha." - Ada Vaavwil Ada Vaavwil is the agassi daughter of Shima Vaavwil and Prux Vaavwil, as well as the younger sister of Strux Vaavwil. She lived in Kemble for the first nine years of her life, before the village was raided by Yag'Vor'Il cultists. When the cultists attacked the village, she was repeatedly questioned about the location of her family, however she only answered their questions with blank stares, and so they cut out her eyes. When she screamed for help, she had her tongue burnt with a hot iron rod. She was left to die and crawled for four days and four nights through the forests and through cavern passages, eventually being found by the cultist king himself, Garthok Two-Axe. He felt pitty for the girl and brought her in to the camp as his guest. She was nursed back to health in the company of the cultists. Soon after taking her in, Garthok would begin to notice her whispering dark prophetic truths in her sleep. Ada was then asked by Garthok to sit by his side and help him always be prepared by warning him of the future. She did so for years, earning the jealous spite of Garthok's other elite soldiers who hated the sight of this small blind agassi girl by their leader. One night, Garthok's elite soldiers planned to kill Ada in her sleep to get rid of her once and for all. However, Ada was privy to their plans and laid in wait for them to make their move. She killed them all, effortlessly and without showing emotion. Garthok, as shocked as he was, was proud of his seeress, and made her a permanent installment in his camp. She would continue serving Garthok for several more years before the Heroes of Eastmere would arrive and humiliate him in combat, causing him to give up his crown, and allowing her to head out into the world freely. She would then travel to the Hall of Heroes where she would be intercepted by Battle-Master Beaudoin in an attempt to use her powerful blood to unlock the ancient power of Amonna's weapon, Sol's Tear. Despite the best efforts of the Heroes of Eastmere to rescue her, she was ultimately killed by Beaudoin in the Chamber of Prophecy. However, after her death, Strux began to notice that her presence and her voice still resonated in his head -- whispering her dark prophetic truths to still. Ada is a descendant of Amonna, which is likely the best explanation for how she got her abilities.